The following description relates to vapor cells with reduced scattering cross-sections and their methods of manufacture.
Vapor cells are manufactured by sealing a vapor or gas within an enclosed volume. The vapor or gas is used as a medium to interact with electromagnetic radiation received by the vapor cells. Beams of light, such as generated by lasers, may be directed through the vapor or gas to probe and measure a response of the vapor or gas to the received electromagnetic radiation. In this way, the vapor cells may be used to determine properties of the received electromagnetic radiation and serve as sensors of electromagnetic radiation. However, such measurements may be negatively impacted by nonuniformities of the received electromagnetic radiation in the enclosed volume occupied by the vapor or gas. The measurements may also be negatively impacted by scattering of the received electromagnetic off walls or the body of the vapor cell. Vapor cells and methods of manufacture are desired that avoid or mitigate such negative phenomena.